Skylanders/Disney Infinity/LEGO Dimensions Toys to Life Edition
This is a game based on Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, Skylanders: Giants, Swap Force, Trap Team, Superchargers, Disney Infinity, Marvel Super Heroes Edition, Star Wars Edition, and LEGO Dimensions! Characters Skylanders: Lightning Rod, Sonic Boom, Warnado, Whirlwind, Bash, Dino-Rang, Prism Break, Terrafin, Eruptor, Flameslinger, Ignitor, Sunburn, Camo, Stealth Elf, Stump Smash, Zook, Duble Trouble, Spyro, Voodood, Wrecking Ball, Boomer, Drill Sergeant, Drobot, Trigger Happy, Chop Chop, Cynder, Ghost Roaster, Hex, Gill Grunt, Slam Bam, Wham-Shell, Zap Giants: Tree Rex, Bouncer, Crusher, Swarm, Thumpback, Ninjini, Eye-Brawl, Hot Head, Shroomboom, Sprocket, Flashwing, Jet-Vac, Chill, Pop Fizz, Fright Rider, Hot Dog Swap Force: Boom Jet, Free Ranger, Pop Thorn, Scratch, Doom Stone, Rubble Rouser, Scorp, Slobber Tooth, Blast Zone, Fire Kraken, Fryno, Smolderdash, Bumble Blast, Grilla Drilla, Stink Bomb, Zoo Lou, Dune Bug, Hoot Loop, Star Strike, Trap Shadow, Countdown, Magna Charge, Spy Rise, Wind-Up, Grim Creeper, Night Shift, Rattle Shake, Roller Brawl, Freeze Blade, Punk Shock, Riptide, Wash Buckler Trap Team: Snap Shot, Wildfire, Wallop, Gearshift, Gusto, Jawbreaker, Krypt King, Lob-Star, Head Rush, Bushwhack, Blastermind, Thunderbolt, Tuff Luck, Kaboom, Enigma, Short Cut, Knight Light, Knight Mare, Echo, Torch, Fist Bump, Chopper, Blades, Tread Head, Funny Bone, Flip Wreck, Rocky Roll, Food Fight, Deja Vu, Fling Kong, High Five, Trail Blazer, Cobra Cadabra, Bat Spin, Spotlight, Blackout, Gill Runt, Weeruptor, Terrabite, Drobit, Breeze, Trigger Snappy, Hijinx, Thumpling, Bop, Whisper Elf, Spry, Pet-Vac, Barkley, Small Fry, Mini-Jini, Eye-Small, Gulper, Chill Bill, Brawl And Chain, Chef Pepper Jack, Scrap Shooter, Golden Queen, Chomp Chest, Dr. Krankcase, Shrednaught, Brawlrus, Dreamcatcher, Buzzer Beak, Bruiser Cruiser, Trolling Thunder, Mab Lobs, Wolfgang, Masker Mind, Slobber Trap, Threatpack, Cross Crow, Tussle Sprout, Crave Clobber, Chompy Mage, Broccoli Guy, Shield Shedder, Bomb Shell, Bad Juju, Krankenstein, Sheep Creep, Cuckoo Clocker, Chompy, Grinnade, Smoke Scream, Pain-Yatta, Rage Mage, Hood Sickle, Bone Chompy, Blaster-Tron, Eye Five, Lob Goblin, Luminous, Eye Scream, Fisticuffs, Nightshade, Tae Kwon Crow Superchargers: Hammer Slam Bowser, Dive-Clops, Turbo Charge Donkey Kong, Eruptor, Fiesta, Deep Dive Gill Grunt, Hurricane Jet-Vac, Nightfall, Roller Brawl, Spitfire, Super Shot Stealth Elf, Stormblade, Shark Shooter Terrafin, Double Dare Trigger Happy, Barrel Blaster, Clown Cruiser, Crypt Crusher, Hot Streak, Sky Slicer, Dive Bomber, Jet Stream, Reef Ripper, Sea Shadow Disney Infinity: Jack Sparrow, Barbossa, Davy Jones, Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible, Violet, Dash, Syndrome, Lightning McQueen, Holley Shiftwell, Francesco Bernoulli, Mater, Sulley, Mike, Randy, The Lone Stranger, Tonto, Jack Skellington, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rapunzel, Wreck-it-Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Anna, Elsa, Sorcerer Mickey, Phineas Flynn, Agent P, Ferb Fletcher, Emperor Zurg Marvel Super Heroes: Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, Thor Odinson, Hawkeye, Falcon, Nick Fury, Loki Laufeyson, Spider-Man, Venom, Iron Fist, Nova, Green Goblin, Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket Racoon, Groot, Drax, Yondu, Ronan the Accuser, Maleficent, Merida, Stitch, Tinker Bell, Aladdin, Jasmine, Donald Duck, Hiro Hamada, Baymax Star Wars: Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Boba Fett, Chewbacca, Darth Vader, Han Solo, Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, Ezra Bridger, Garazeb Orrelios, Sabine Wren, Anger, Disgust, Fear, Joy, Sadness, Fa Mulan, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Olaf, Quorra, Sam Flynn, Hulkbuster Iron Man, Ultron LEGO Dimensions: Bad Cop, Bart Simpson, Batman, Benny, Chell, Cole, Cragger, Cyborg, The Doctor, Emmet, Eris, Gandalf, Gimli, Gollum, Homer Simpson, Jay, Kai, Krusty, Laval, Legolas, Marty McFly, Nya, Owen Grady, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Unikitty, Wicked Witch of the West, Wonder Woman, Wyldstyle, Zane Category:Skylanders Category:Games Category:Star Wars Category:Back to the Future Category:Big Hero 6 Category:The Lord of the Rings